Couples
by Tsukaimon
Summary: Roxas never did quite get why the male and female Somebodies always acted so weird together, but with a little help from Xion, he begins to understand. Roxas/Xion


"Hey, Xi," Roxas spoke behind a sea-salt ice cream, which he had clenched between his teeth so as not to drop it. He removed it from his mouth before speaking again, turning to look at her as she gazed back questioningly. "You see those two over there?" He pointed with his free hand at a young boy and girl-possibly around their age-who had their hands twined, both looking absolutely giddy for some odd reason. The blonde couldn't help but be curious.

"Mhm," the dark hair girl replied as she bit into her own sea-salt, "What about them?"

Roxas paused for a moment before replying, watching the two once more with curious blue eyes. The girl giggled, possibly at some unheard joke, and the boy laughed along in return, "What's with them? I've seen them around sometimes. They're always so giggly and laughing and sometimes they even _skip_. It's just weird." Xion had joined him in ogling the two.

"Oh, I think I know why they're like that. Larxene said something about it once on a mission. She called them a, uh...what was it..." she trailed off, pausing for a moment in thought, "A couple, that's it! She says it's when Somebodies get all googly-eyed and stuff and do weird things like holding hands, skipping together, _kissing_-"

"What's _kissing_?" Roxas interrupted her, now more curious than before.

"I'm honestly not sure myself," Xion admitted, "But Larxene said it was like, when two people press their faces together or something like that. It sounds really weird, but it's something Somebodies like to do, apparently." She gestured with her hand towards the couple, whom Roxas had abandoned looking at for a few moments. Said couple had their lips pressed together in what was a passionate kiss, the girl having her hands woven tight around the boys shoulders and the boy's wrapping around her waist to deepen the kiss.

"Wow," Roxas could only comment, not able to find the words to quite express the sight he was seeing, "So, what, like, Somebodies get a kick out of eating each other's faces?"

Xion giggled lightly and shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. Somebodies are weird."

There was a long silence that followed, and the two spent it just staring at the two, occasionally taking a bite of their slowly-melting sea-salt ice cream. They had stopped kissing by that point, which Roxas figured was probably a good idea, since he didn't think Somebodies could go too long without breathing. After a few more moments, the two suddenly looked in their direction, to Roxas' surprise, and the girl's face suddenly turned a dark red. She turned away quickly, muttering something Roxas couldn't hear, to which the boy responded by putting an arm around her and laughing. The gestures the two shared only made Roxas more curious; he'd seen Somebodies interact before, usually between kids playing some weird game called "tag", or two male Somebodies bumping fists. He'd also seen a pretty nasty fight between two Somebodies. But never before had he seen interactions like this, so these gestures of holding hands, putting their arms around each other, _kissing_...they were all completely foreign. He wondered for a moment if these gestures were reserved for "couples" or whatever.

He glanced for a moment at Xion. They would both be Somebodies one day, too, when Kingdom Hearts was completed. He'd observed Somebodies before when around Axel. The way he and Axel and Xion acted together, laughing and having fun, Axel called it "friends." He still didn't quite understand what a friend was, but he was learning. Xion was his friend. The boy and girl...were they friends, too? Were these "couples" friends, or did it mean something more? It made sense to him, somewhat. He had never seen friends act like this, so maybe it was different. And the more Roxas thought about it, the more he wanted to try something different.

"Hey, Xi," he said after a moment, not quite sure how to go about asking her, "Xion?" He nudged her lightly to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she replied, turning her head to look at him.

"Do you want to kiss?"

"Huh?" she exclaimed, sounding a bit surprised at the question.

"Well, you know, Axel always talks about how we're friends...and friends do things like share ice cream and laugh and have fun," he explained, "And, well...we don't have hearts, but we still act like Somebodies, because we're friends...so, I was wondering what it would be like if we acted like a, um, "couple", too. Y'know, just...curious?" It seemed awkward to ask her this for some reason, although Roxas wasn't sure why. She had been watching the two just as curiously as he, so surely she must be interested as well?

Xion blinked, and she seemed to be considering it for a moment. Her gaze left him for a moment to gaze once more at the couple, who were too engrossed in whatever conversation they were having to pay them any mind. She finally spoke again, "I...guess it wouldn't be that bad?" Her reply sounded more like a question than an answer, really, but Roxas assumed he had her permission anyway. Problem was, really...Roxas had absolutely no idea how to go about it. From what he gathered, it just looked like you just push your faces together and it was apparently nice, but surely there must've been more to it, because that sounded incredibly uncomfortable.

Roxas stared at Xion for a second, as if expecting her to make the first move, before finally sighing in defeat and admitting, "I have no idea what to do." Xion laughed lightly, but in truth, she honestly didn't really know, either. She tried to remember what the Somebodies had been doing, what gestures they had done...it was a vexing matter, truly, even if the whole concept seemed silly. But, she seemed to know slightly more than Roxas did on the matter, at least, so maybe she could make the first move and they could learn as they go?

This this in mind, Xion gently gripped Roxas' Organization cloak, pulling him down to bring their lips together. Roxas almost jumped at the sudden gesture, having gotten no warning, but after realizing Xion wasn't trying to gnaw his face, he let his tension drift off. Xion let her grip on his cloak go, using her arms to instead wrap around his shoulders. That was something the Somebodies had done, right? They held onto each other like this-perhaps for support of some kind-when they kissed, right? In return, Roxas' arms wrapped around her waist, which he, like her, assumed was the thing to do.

The kiss was soft, and surprisingly enough seemed to come natural to the two Nobodies, despite the gesture itself being foreign to them. As if a reflex, the two's eyes slowly closed, and they pressed themselves against each other a bit more, Xion practically clinging to him. He didn't mind, of course, and even if he did, his mind wasn't functioning enough for him to give any real protest to the action. Xion moved one of her hands to run her fingers through Roxas' hair, and Roxas sighed in a relaxed manner in return.

This wasn't as bad as he originally thought, Roxas admitted to himself, managing to somewhat think, although his mind was mostly in a haze. He wondered for a moment if Xion was feeling the same thing, and then his thoughts stopped for just a moment as something seemed to tick in his brain. They were _feeling..._Of course he couldn't be totally sure since he wasn't sure what being a Somebody was supposed to "feel" like, but...in his time as a Nobody (although that hadn't been an incredibly long time), he learned quick that he was different from the other Nobodies, in that he seemed to have feelings, in some form. He didn't really understand; anything he "felt" seemed normal to him, but he was told by others it was unnatural. If he somehow had feelings, even without a heart, maybe Xion did as well...?

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at the feeling of something wet against his lips, followed by Xion making a sound of aggravation. Roxas, confused, open his mouth to ask what was wrong...when, even more to his shock, Xion suddenly pushed her tongue into Roxas' mouth. Roxas had to hold back a gasp of surprise, clearly not understanding this gesture, and on some reflex he felt the urge to move away, but Xion suddenly had a death grip on him, refusing to let him move so much as an inch away from her. Roxas eyes were open now, wide with shock, and he had practically frozen, his body tensed. Xion ran her hand through his blonde her, urging him to relax, and after a few moments he did so, waiting for her direction.

Xion couldn't help but smile to herself, possibly reveling in the fact that she knew something Roxas didn't. _How_ she knew, however, was as much a mystery to her as it was anyone else, but she wasn't worried about that at the moment. She knew Roxas was waiting impatiently for her next move, and as funny as this situation actually was to her, she wasn't so mean as to make him wait any longer. She slowly and gradually brushed her tongue against his, earning yet another gasp from the slightly taller blonde. He seemed unsure of himself-which Xion secretly thought was adorable-but Roxas slowly and somewhat hesitantly mimicked her action, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Xion may have known more about this than he did, but Roxas was a fast learner, and soon it had become an all out war for dominance between the two young Nobodies, neither of them willing to easily give up. They were equally matched, none seeming to be able to overpower the other, but that didn't stop either one of them from enjoying the kiss. Xion was the one who eventually gave in, allowing Roxas-who did so rather triumphantly-two explore her mouth with his tongue. It was only during this, however, that Xion noticed she was starting to feel slightly dizzy, any breathing now coming out in soft pants, and listening closely, Roxas was breathing similarly as well. She felt slightly guilty for having to end it when it was starting to be fun, but needless to say she placed both hands on Roxas' face, gently pulling away from him, breathing heavily.

Roxas looked confused as he opened his eyes, wondering why Xion had so abruptly ended the kiss, but seeing her breathing heavily and noticing his own breathing had given him enough of an answer. The two young Nobodies stared at each other for a moment after finally catching their breaths, and the both of them felt their mouths suddenly turn up into a warm smile. They both wanted to say something, but neither of them could think of the right words. It was Xion who eventually broke the silence. "So," she started, her smile suddenly curving into a playful smirk, "How was that for 'eating your face', Rox?" This made Roxas laugh, and any awkwardness the two might have felt dissipated quickly.

"Well, considering my face is still intact," he replied, "I guess it's not so bad. Next time give me a little warning before you do that, though. It's not fair to surprise attack me like that."

Xion giggled lightly, then looked up; the couple that they had originally been stalking seemed to have left. Had it really been that long? It hadn't seemed like it. Xion paused for a moment before a lightbulb seemed to shine in her brain. "Roxas," she said suddenly, "Since we kissed...does that make us a 'couple'?" Roxas thought for a moment; although they weren't Somebodies, by what they defined as being a "couple", they fit the definition quite nicely. In conclusion, Roxas concurred that, yes, they were indeed a couple by their standards.

"I think so, yeah," Roxas paused for a moment, "But if we're a couple, do we _have_ to skip? Because I'd really rather not do that, it still creeps me out. Ugh." He did a mock shudder for emphasis, before grinning goofily at Xion.

"I don't think anyone'll mind if we disregard _one_ rule," Xion declared, "But it wont hurt to hold hands, will it?" With that, she held out a gloved hand with a smile, whcih Roxas immediately took hold of.

"Nah, of course not. It's the simplest way to show we're a couple, apparently," Roxas stated. He paused for a moment, then looked down at their hands. "Um, Xi, I think our ice cream melted." Following his gaze, Xion saw that, indeed, no sea-salt ice cream remained on the sticks. She smiled sheepishly at Roxas, who laughed lightly in return. "It's okay, we can buy some more." Smiling, he lead her back to the ice cream stand, still holding her hand as they walked. They purchased two more ice creams, making sure to watch them carefully this time.

"You know something?" Xion commented suddenly, and Roxas looked at her questioningly, "We _have _to tell Axel that we're a couple now. He'll be so jealous."

The two of them laughed as they walked hand-in-hand, heading for their familiar perch on the clock tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Holy God, I haven't written anything in forever. I really don't like how this came out, but it's mostly to get me back in the groove of writing, so hopefully it at least satisfies.<strong>


End file.
